The Immortals
by kaleidoscope heart
Summary: A series of drabbles based around the relationship of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. "For love is immortality."
1. Chapter 1

This is where I'll be dumping some of my shorter drabbles for the Doctor and Rose. There's no telling what may show up here, but to make up for the randomness I'll try to post them quickly.

* * *

In Paris they are lovers (well, in a sense, only well, not yet) and they rent a little flat because the doctor is convinced there's an alien weapon inside of the Eiffel Tower (the fact that he's right doesn't make it any less odd). It's raining the day they move in, but this isn't rain as she knows it, all heavy and dark. No, the fine mist seems to settle over everything like a fog, the bright lights shining through in a halo of light. It's like seeing the world after a glass of champagne.

The flat's pretty small but she has a garden and he has a library and for two not-nearly-as-awkward-as-she-thought-they'd-be months, they are normal. Then the aliens decide to detonate the Eiffel Tower.

They win of course, they usually do. Treaties are made, peace restored. Only, it's not always like that which only makes him appreciate this more, the winning, the no one dying bit (that's his _favorite_). So right there under the newly restored Eiffel Tower he plants a kiss on Rose Tyler that makes the tips of her hair curl up and puts a flush in her cheeks. Several people see them; one of them, a young girl, will always remember it.

They leave Paris as lovers (the real kind, this time).

On Earth he is human. He can close his eyes and for the first time feel complete silence all around him. No ticking of time, no planets whirling around inside his head. The Earth to him is silent and still. He doesn't always understand Rose now, there's something a bit lost in translation in this human form. Gently though, with two hands and one heart, he bridges the gap between Doctor and Doctor.

They get a flat together and it's terrible, the tiniest little thing, but it has a garden and an extra room to make a library and well, that's quite all right. They joke for a while about pretending it's Paris, neither saying the other one's fear: that without a TARDIS to escape to in two months that they might not make it. But the two months turn into years and well, that's all right too.

He's nice to her mum, even when she doesn't deserve it, and she makes him dinner (which is really quite odd at first) and they go about the job of building their lives around each other. They work at Torchwood and he walks around like he owns the place, though on more than one occasion he's had to pick the lock. Everyone seems to know them or know about them, Pete's fantastically rich after all, and for the week after the TARDIS is finally finished growing and they take off into the sky, they are all anyone can talk about.

They visit Greece, they visit Paris, they visit Planet Zumega in the Apple galaxy (twice). Everywhere they go, they run, hands clutching hands and laughing as they pass. Sometimes they're being chased but not always. Sometimes it's nice to just run, to just go, to not know where you're going to end up or when you'll get there.

In this new TARDIS there is a garden, and the biggest library she's ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Written for a challenge at then_theres_us on Livejournal where the prompt was Greece. Just a bit of silliness, really.

* * *

"Gods and all that," she says, and she's chewing on the edge of her nail, the wind whipping her hair away from her face. Looking at her staring up at the Parthenon, all wide-eyed and amused innocence, it's easy for him to see how young she is. He needs that, because sometimes he forgets. "Bit weird, isn't it?"

He makes a face, what she calls his "Wellllllll..." face, and starts to disagree but before he can their attention is diverted when a young woman runs by, followed closely by a brightly glowing man with a long beard.

"Yes," he says instead, distracted. "All a bit weird."

They watch as the woman shouts, running, while the man (who is clearly a God) changes into a satyr and continues chasing her. Rose swallows thickly. She's sure she remembers this story; it always bothered her before and seeing it is even worse. She chews her nail harder, gestures to the myth unfolding before them with a bob of her head.

"Shouldn't we...?" she starts, and he knows where she's going with this.

"No, Rose. Absolutely not. These stories have been around for generations. They comprise most of your current Earth myths. You cannot just show up and change something like that."

The woman lets out a terrible shout. They're just barely in sight now and even the Doctor is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So that makes this ok then?" she asks, hand dropping from her mouth to her hip, eyebrows raising. He back peddles, aware he's losing ground.

"Besides, you don't know who that is," he says, gesturing wildly. "That's _Zeus_. The King of the Gods. Ol' cloudgatherer himself. User of the lightening bolts." He stops when he sees the attempt to scare her is failing miserably and that, quite to the contrary, she seems to be trying to fashion some type of a weapon out of her hair pin.

Sighing deeply, he offers her his hand.

They chase after them and Zeus is suitably offended when Rose refers to him as "Oi, YOU." Hercules is never conceived, but beyond that it goes rather well. Standing back in front of the Parthenon, having been rescued by Hera (who is still chastising her husband and his wayward ways) and drunk off the mead they'd been offered to Rose by a lovestruck Cupid, he turns to her and smiles.

"I suppose I should be offended by you thinking Gods are strange," he says conversationally, and she screws up her nose.

"Why?"

He doesn't know how to say it without giving too much away. He doesn't know how to articulate that to some people he is a lonely God, a being to be both feared and pitied. Not that she would understand if he told her. No, to Rose Tyler, he is nothing more than a warm hand and nice hair.

He likes that a lot, and suspects she knows it.


End file.
